<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey, nurse! I have a bad case of loving you! by nekoirma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314674">Hey, nurse! I have a bad case of loving you!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoirma/pseuds/nekoirma'>nekoirma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mild Gore, Nurse Cosplay, Porn but make it sad, Smut, cross-dressing, slightly angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoirma/pseuds/nekoirma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji is hospitalized after getting attacked on a mission, Aizen is there to make sure he has a speedy recovery. </p><p>Very self-indulgent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizen Sousuke/Hirako Shinji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey, nurse! I have a bad case of loving you!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Additional warnings: jarring tonal shifts, a bit of gore but not tied to the nsfw, not fully pwp, might need to slightly suspend your disbelief. </p><p>Overall, this is very self-indulgent, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless</p><p>Oh, and warning: Aizen bottoms!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This sucks!"</p><p>A warm spring breeze gently rippled the curtains of one of the many rooms of the Fourth Division Medical Building. Captain Hirako Shinji happened to be resting inside of it, confined to bed after getting injured on a mission. </p><p>"I swear, there's some weird as fuck hollows runnin' around lately. Tha' one that got me was fuckin' huge, but so damn fast. 'Top it all off, it caught me off guard by mimicking the voice of a rookie behin' me. Gives me the chills... gross," rambled the blond captain, bitter to be bested by a hollow.</p><p>"It's so fuckin' nice out, yet here I am stuck with ye. Why the fuck are ye here anyway, Sousuke?" Hirako glared at his lieutenant who, seated by his bed, was calmly peeling an apple.</p><p>"I just told you, Hirako-taicho, there have been many injured lately due to the spike in hollow attacks and not nearly enough staff to tend to them. You're by far not a priority case, but there still needs to be someone to monitor you," he explained, still peeling the apple in a monotone, almost hypnotic way. </p><p>"Hmph, so yer here to babysit me. Since when were ye a qualified nurse?" Shinji snorted, petulantly crossing his arms.</p><p>"I never said I was one. However, I am more than enough to keep you in check," Aizen remained unperturbed, keeping his attention on his menial task, much to Shinji's further annoyance.</p><p>As usual, his lieutenant's emotionless tone was getting under his skin. He didn't care much about having someone watching over him, but did it have to be Aizen? He couldn't help but suspect it was part of one of his schemes.</p><p>Plopping back onto his pillow, Shinji decided to fully ignore him and looked out the window. It was early April, and with the sakura tree in front of the Fourth Barrack's Medical Div. in full bloom, an occasional petal got scattered onto his bedsheets. He further lamented having to spend such a pleasant day indoors, itching to go for a walk or something, but the ache of his wounds kept him at bay. He sighed, reminiscing on what happened the previous day where he got his injuries. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He got a message via his Hell Butterfly to head out to West Rukongai, as several hollows had been sighted attacking the denizens. An unusual wave had plagued them all of a sudden, its origin unknown, leaving even the Twelfth Division puzzled at their nature. They theorized the possibility of a sudden mutation, but considering the scarce number, it could've just been a rare phenomenon that hadn't been previously observed. Either way, he headed out as usual. It'd been a while since he had to fight off stronger hollows, but he was sharp, in top shape, having even increased his trainings as of late (just because he's a responsible captain and definitely not because Aizen snickered at Hiyori besting him at armwrestling). </p><p>His only possible worry, in the back of his mind, were his underlings. He'd gathered a small squad of seated officers and of course, his potentially duplicitous lieutenant, and while he was confident in his and most of his officers' capabilities, some of them were new, and one of them was a child to boot - but he needed the manpower. He'd heard the hollows had gotten more vile, trickier, which could potentially endanger his proteges. </p><p>They set out early morning to investigate, and once they reached the small hamlet, the villagers approached them with relieved faces. </p><p>"Ah! Everybody, come here, the shinigamis have arrived!" one of them cried joyously. </p><p>Shinji could only imagine the terror they must've felt, defenceless against the hollows that took their loved ones away. Coming from Rukongai himself, he could sympathize, but his face betrayed no emotion, as his policy as a captain was not to be too empathetic to those he needed to protect. He saved the small talk and any comforting words, as he went straight to business and asked the man who seemed like the village elder where the hollows were last seen. A trembling, wrinkled hand pointed him towards the edge of the village, close to the forest leading to the mountains. </p><p>Shinji hummed: it was an easy assumption to make that the hollows had enough leverage inside a forest. Those who lack spiritual powers are as good as blind amidst the endless trees and foliage. He looked up the mountains behind it, wondering if that's where they came from. Perhaps, if there were none in the forest, they'd have to check further. </p><p>Satisfied with his rough outline of a plan, Shinji turned around to call onto his men and head out. He immediately noticed his lieutenant wasting time and talking to one of the villagers with the same detestable fake smile on his face as usual. </p><p>"Oi, Sousuke, get over 'ere or I'll leave yer chatty ass behin'," he yelled, pointing at his wrist angrily, "We're on a tight schedule 'ere."</p><p>Aizen sighed and lightly bowed to the villager in apology, after which he turned towards his captain, catching up with a light jog. </p><p>"Just because you want to finish up before lunch doesn't mean we shouldn't be doing a thorough job. It'd be reckless to head out without asking around, Hirako-taicho," the brunet huffed, slightly furrowing his brows in annoyance. </p><p>"Oh, s' that so," Shinji said with exaggerated disinterest. Aizen was making a valid point, but he didn't want to have to admit it,<br/>
"Too bad we already have all the info we need, so les' go already."</p><p>"Please wait, Hirako-taicho, please don't be so stubb-"</p><p>The lieutenant was cut off midway by an eerie howl. It was just as disturbing no matter how many times they'd heard it before - the rattling sound of a corrupted soul in eternal agony.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, later, Sousuke," Shinji replied frantically, not really paying attention to Aizen anymore as he gestured for the others to hurry and follow him. </p><p>The sound came from the forest, along with a strong burst of spiritual pressure. "What in the hell is that?" Shinji thought to himself. The spiritual pressure was unusual for sure: more oppressive, heavy and hostile. It almost felt like prickly, sharp needles of irregular pressure attacking him from every direction. If the pressure itself was so violent, then... He turned around to make sure his proteges were okay. All of them sported a look of unease, save for Gin and Aizen who seemed somewhat unfazed by it. Hirako smirked bitterly. Well, they were soldiers after all. Whether they liked it or not, dealing with hollows was their bread and butter. </p><p>They had stepped into a small clearing when they saw the source of the howl. Shinji froze in his tracks, taking in the grotesque form before him. He'd heard the hollows as of recent had taken odd forms, but he didn't expect something so... disfigured. Its jawbone had slackened, spreading out a foul stench as trickles of drool mixed with blood dribbled out from it. Its mask was probably the only normal part about it, although its horned, elongated shape was already unpleasant. The jumbled mess of swollen flesh connected to the head could be barely described as a body, although a few finger-like structures could be observed poking out of it. The oddest part was the pulsating tissue around the hole. Shinji could swear, it was almost if ... </p><p>He took a step back as the creature turned around, staring straight at them as it let go of the mauled remnants of a villager. The man's throat was mostly missing, definitely eaten first, as if to silence him. His blood dyed the black mass of the hollow crimson, as lumpy chunks of meat started falling out in wet splashes. </p><p>Some of the shinigami gasped, watching the mass around the hole pulsate inwards as if trying to close it. The creature seemed to grin in response. Shinji found his hand on the hilt of Sakanade, collecting himself and getting into a proper posture. His actions snapped the rest out of their stupor, the others drawing their blade and pointing it towards the monster. Various zanpakutou names echoed through the clearing. All but one. </p><p>Shinji was focusing on the hollow's movements, but he could swear he didn't hear the low baritone of Aizen's voice calling out to Kyouka Suigetsu. Then again, he huffed, he wasn't obsessing over Aizen, so maybe he just missed it. His attention switched promptly back to the hollow, suddenly within an arm's length to Shinji's group, towering over them as the slackened jaw drooped slightly, blood trickling from between its teeth. Shinji's grip grew firmer as his senses adjusted to one - the sheer magnitude of the hollow and two - to its uncharacteristic speed. He signalled his men to spread out and surround him, as he himself jumped in the air and aimed for its mask. He didn't know if tackling it would yield any result, considering its apparent bulkiness, but his senses, overwhelmed by unknowns, defaulted to the basics of Shinigami teachings - destroy the mask first. His blow successfully made its landing, cracking the mask, but not managing to shatter it. As expected from the hollow Goliath, it was sturdy for sure. The creature stumbled backwards, but quickly regained its balance as it approached the Shinigamis encircling it. As the rest prepared to attack all at once, the hollow bellowed, its unnerving screech followed by several similar ones echoing in the vicinity. </p><p>So it called for help, Shinji cursed. Mostly at his own restrictions, since using Sakanade, Bankai or Shikai would endanger his underlings. For all the benefits it gave him while alone his sword was too dangerous to use while surrounded by allies. A quick flicker of a blade zipped past his eyes, almost cutting off a solid chunk of his hair, landing a direct hit into the creature's eye. It cried in pain and Shinji turned around towards the source of the strike. It was Gin's Kamishini no Yari that had extended in a flash and partially blinded the hollow. Gin had proven to be extremely talented and resourceful for his age, a prodigy to some, but his bloodlust poorly covered up with the excuse of childish innocence unnerved Shinji. He could read no emotion on the kid's face, even faced with the absolute horror show of a hollow and it reminded him of his shady lieutenant. Honestly those two made quite the pair of freaks. And Shinji's squad apparently had a knack for attracting them.</p><p>There was no time for rest however as a flock of winged hollows rushed from above, aiming not for Shinji, but for the other Shinigamis. Shinji did not rush to help them, however. He blocked off the massive, wounded hollow, pushing it away from the rest. He had no choice but to trust his underlings. As the giant hollow gnawed on Sakanade's blade he allowed himself a quick glance towards the others, relieved that most of them could hold their own ground, the flock of flying hollows seeming to be the normal ones after all. </p><p>A slash he barely dodged returned his focus back to his own fight, sending him backwards. Shinji decided to lure out the beast, lead it further away from the group - Sousuke could handle the command while he's away - and release Sakanade. </p><p>"Sousuke, yer in charge while I fight this fucker off somewhere else!" he shouted.</p><p>"Yes, sir!" was the immediate reply from his lieutenant and Shinji grinned wasting no time sending the creature flying out of the clearing with a blast of Sokatsui. </p><p>Finally isolated in another area of the forest, Shinji faced the hollow that seemed slightly disoriented after taking a blow of captain's pressure. Shinji observed it tumble back onto its feet - for a creature of such speed and mass there was something unrefined and awkward about its ordinary movements, like it was an unfinished bundle of flesh pretending to be a hollow. Unfortunately for it, its hole, mask and list of victims gave it no pardon and Shinji immediately summoned Sakanade, its hypnotic perfume permeating the surrounding area. The already awkward movements of the creature had become frantic once it realized its predicament and it was almost no trouble for Shinji to inflict one attack after the other, each increasing in strength as the lumps of flesh forming the beast turned out more resilient than expected. And all that while dodging the hollow's flailing armlets that desperately tried to swat away Shinji's slashes. It's howls of pain were almost pitiful, almost human, but its masked, wretched form was anything but. </p><p>As the hollow slowed down, bleeding out and seemingly on its deathbed, Shinji prepared for the final blow when he heard the voice of one of his men, one of the rookies he'd been worried most about scream in agonizing pain. Deep down he knew he shouldn't be taking his eyes off his opponent, even as they seemed to be down, but, damn it all, captain or not, he didn't want to let one of his men die on his watch. He turned around to quickly return to the others, yet he was stopped as he felt a slash on his back. He turned around to find the hollow towering above him, barely on its feet, but ready to strike again. Blast! He fucked up! He tried to dodge the next attack, but the beast's claw managed to impale him right into the ankle, cutting swiftly through tender flesh. Shinji yelled in pain, barely managing to jerk his body away when the beast retracted his claw for another strike. He was bleeding out fast, barely conscious from the agonizing burn of exposed flesh, but he managed to gather enough strength to jam his sword into the unusually swollen lump around the hollow's hole.  </p><p>The creature let out an anguished yowl as its movements gradually ceased, its cadaver collapsing forwards. It almost crushed Shinji's heaving, shaky frame, but its fall was stopped by its long horns jamming into the tree in front of it. Shinji's could hear his heart thumping in his skull as he looked up to the dead mass that covered him, the disgusting smell of its breath overwhelming his senses. He wondered when it would dissipate from his zanpakuto's strike and whether it was dead yet, noticing its already loose jaw slowly detaching from its fleshy mouth. He heard the voices of his men approaching the clearing, Aizen's most clearly for some reason when the bone finally dislocated from its host and crashed right into Shinji's head, knocking him out cold. </p><p>His memory afterwards was fuzzy. He remembers the soothing feeling of Aizen's spiritual pressure healing him. For whatever reason, despite being repulsive as a person, Aizen's reiatsu was calming and powerful. He rarely got to feel it on his own skin, and he'd never admit it to the man himself, but the pleasing, uniform waves of pressure were almost worth getting wounded for. </p><p>His eyes fluttered open for a moment, landing on Aizen's (fake) worried expression. </p><p>"Everyone! The Captain regained consciousness!" he heard him cry out.</p><p>A wave of cheers and relieved sighs followed after while Shinji's trembling hand managed to find and grip Aizen's wrist. </p><p>"Sou..suke...what...happened..." he turned his gaze upwards, noticing he was laid by the same tree, judging by the gaping holes left by the creature's horns. However, he couldn't feel its presence anymore.</p><p>"You really had us worried, taicho," the lieutenant replied in his usual gentle tone, albeit it still sounded like he was scolding Shinji.</p><p>"I found you lying down here, unconscious, just after I felt the giant hollow's pressure dissipate. I assume it dematerialized shortly after you lost consciousness," he didn't really look at Shinji as he turned towards Shinji's feet to heal the remaining wound. Shinji winced in pain at his ankle being moved up onto Aizen's lap for better access to the awkward wound, but was soon hit by a wave of pleasing relief once Aizen's reiatsu kicked in. "I doubt this would've killed you, but you've certainly lost a lot of blood. The rest of the hollow were easy to manage, and we headed towards you as soon as we confirmed none remained. I rushed in first when I heard you scream."</p><p>"Heard...me scream, huh," Shinji mumbled through heavy breaths,"How kind of ye to worry about lil' ol' me..." his sarcastic tone didn't seem to impact the other whatsoever.</p><p>"What are you talking about, Hirako-taicho? I am your lieutenant, of course my Captain's health concerns me." Shinji huffed, not buying Aizen's shallow pleasantries. One day, Aizen was bound to show his true colours, he was sure of it.</p><p>"We were so worried, Captain! I've never seen Aizen-fukutaicho as pale as when he found you, we thought you were a goner!" one of the newer recruits half-sobbed.</p><p>"Fool..." the blond grinned haughtily,"a fry like that, killin' me? Not gon' ever happen!" His cool act was quickly dissipated by a sharp yelp he had let out when Aizen "accidentally" jerked his leg. </p><p>"No need to downplay it, Hirako-taicho, the hollow you faced was truly an unusual one. Nobody could predict what could happen. You shouldn't have underestimated it."</p><p>"Shut up," Shinji spat in annoyance," No one said anythin' about underestimatin' it. I got distracted by Yoshida ov'r there yell screaming like 'e was 'bout to die! Speakin' of, is he alive?" Shinji's annoyed tone turned cautious as he realized he might not be the worst one off.</p><p>"What are you talking about, captain?" replied the man himself, "Didn't Aizen-fukutaicho just tell you? The hollows we faced weren't particularly dangerous. We handled them with ease, especially with the help of Aizen-fukutaicho's Kyouka Suigetsu. Man, elemental swords sure are cool! Wish I had one like that to wash away my enemies with water like PSHOO!" the rookie trailed on briefly before growing aware of the stares directed at him and managed to compose himself,"A-Anyway, pardon the assumption, but are you sure you hadn't been hearing things?" </p><p>Shinji's eyes widened with shock. Mishearing things? That's a good one! Shinji might not be the most serious Captain there is, but he never took the battlefield lightly. Mishearing things was out of the question. Then what had-</p><p>"Perhaps one of the hollows we were fighting had the ability of voice mimicry? Maybe even the hollow Captain had fought. Despite the way he usually acts at the barracks, Hirako-taicho is not one to slack off during battle. I see no other explanation for it," Aizen jumped in with his theory as if to shut down any doubts Shinji would have in his mind. Ignoring the backhanded compliment that irked him, Shinji pondered about Aizen's words. Voice mimicry? Was that really it? He was sure he didn't sense any hollows around the premises during the time. Then what had it been? Why did he even think Yoshida was even attacked. It had felt so real. It had to be something. And it was coming from nowhere near the gigantic hollow. Speaking of it, where did it go? Did it die? Then why didn't Shinji see any signs of it's soul dissipating. Questions piled up in his mind when suddenly he was brought to his feet with Aizen's help and he found himself leaning on Aizen's shoulder. </p><p>"Let's go, Captain. I did what I could to stop the bleeding, but the wounds are deep. I do not have the reiatsu required to fully heal you, so we should head out to the barracks as soon as possible to get you treated," Shinji never believed that, but he didn't have the energy to question it.</p><p>As they slowly made their way towards the village, one agonizing step after the other, Shinji wondered about the whole mission. He figured Aizen arrived first, which was already suspicious, but did he do anything else? His brain racked through the many questions and inconsistencies, arriving to no real answer as he looked up to the face of the most suspicious man of them all. He scowled at Aizen, who was definitely not having any problems carrying him, but unwilling to spare him from the pain of walking by flash stepping with him on his back. When he noticed Shinji's stare, Aizen smiled knowingly, and Shinji reaaaally wanted to punch that innocent face of his.</p><p>Shinji's ordeal finally ended when they arrived at the village and waited for a medical team to properly carry him onto the premises of Soul Society. Not long after he got treated in the very room he now occupied, but of course Aizen had to show up with his fake-ass "care" and annoy him with his presence. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shinji sighed, depressed after remembering everything leading up to his sad predicament. Duped by some hallucination, beaten up by some pesky hollow and now stuck with bastard Aizen of all people.</p><p>"A-ah, wish I had a hot lady nurse tendin' to me, not ye," he mumbled spitefully.</p><p>"As I have already told you, Hirako-taicho, the 4th have their hands full already, so please stop being childish about it and make do. Unfortunately, I'm the only "hot nurse" you'll be getting," his lieutenant replied sternly.</p><p>Shinji groaned and turned in his bed, facing away from Aizen.</p><p>"I fuckin' wish the hollow wounded me harder so I didn' 'ave to sit here with ye."</p><p>"Is that so," Aizen snickered, tone mocking,"And be an even more pathetic captain who can't even handle a hollow without being half-dead? Please."</p><p>"Says the person who told me I should be grateful to be alive!" thought Shinji. He jerked his leg backwards in an attempt to kick Aizen, but ended up with just a pathetic half-flail in his bedsheets as the movement caused a jolt of pain to flare up through his injured ankle.</p><p>"Is yer mouth that big 'cause it's full of shit, Sousuke?" he snarled through gritted teeth, turning around slightly to face the source of his problems.</p><p>In a swift and clean motion Aizen sliced off a piece of the apple and nonchalantly shoved it into Shinji's mouth. Almost choking on the damn piece of fruit, Shinji could heard through his panicked coughs Aizen say: </p><p>"Please be mindful of your own big mouth first, Hirako-taicho."</p><p>They spent the rest of the day ignoring each other, Hirako fuming in annoyance at Aizen for some reason still peeling him goddamn apples. A tower of neatly cut slices of apples rested on the untouched plate by his bedside. Aizen even cut them up in the shape of bunny ears which disgusted Shinji and he was convinced Aizen did so just to spite him.</p><p>Aizen looked at the now slightly spoiled mound of perfectly cut apples as he laid the final slice on the very top. Likely tired of their pointless charade and perhaps displeased with the waste of perfectly good fruit, Aizen finally sighed and gave in.</p><p>"Fine, I'll get a nurse for you, Hirako-taicho," he murmured.</p><p>Shinji couldn't believe his ears. He'd won! He managed to out-annoy Aizen into fucking finally leaving him alone. </p><p>"Did you hear that, Captain? Aren't you glad?"</p><p>But he got no reply, Shinji keeping quiet out of sheer stubbornness. </p><p>"I am positive you are not asleep, so I'll take it you've simply chosen to ignore me then? So be it," Aizen finally said as he stood up from his bedside chair and left the room. </p><p>After waiting a few moments to ensure he's not coming back, Shinji sprung from his bed, wincing at the pain from the sudden movement, but rushing towards the door anyway. He looked through the glass to make sure Aizen is away and raised his middle finger at no one in the room, but in Aizen's "honour". He finally relaxed, lounging in his bed, sheets turned into a mess under him as he settled in, raising his hands under his head. He inhaled the spring breeze, letting out a pleased sigh as the biggest nuisance in the room was finally gone and he was alone with himself. His wounds would probably heal faster with Aizen nowhere near him, anyway, he hummed to himself. Soon enough it seemed a bit too quiet and Shinji hoped the nurse he'll get would be nice enough to sneak his record player into the room. A bit of music would hurt no one, he decided. </p><p>His eyes eventually landed on the mountain of apples by his bed. Thinking it would be a waste to let them rot, cut by Aizen or not, he bit into one, relishing in its juicy sweetness. Bored, he examined it from each side, mildly impressed by the neat and somewhat cute way it was cut. Shame it didn't count at all since it was Aizen who did it and not a cute girl. He grinned into his bite. Maybe he'd pretend to be too sick to move and ask the nurse to feed him the apples. Shinji had an inkling Aizen might sabotage the whole deal just to spite him - like sending the ugliest nurse he'd find or talking shit about him to the nurse so as to make her resent him. It was an irritating possibility, but he could handle it, as long as Aizen, himself, the biggest obstacle was already taken care of. Either way, he couldn't wait until his lovely caretaker finally arrived.</p><p>Just as he'd started munching on yet another slice he heard footsteps approaching and his face lit up as the door slowly creaked open, only to choke on his snack when he realized who it was that made their entrance.</p><p>It was Aizen. In a nurse uniform. No expense spared. It was exactly the uniform Shinji had seen many times, and quite frankly found very appealing - a short, simple, light kimono that covered the thighs midway with similarly short sleeves reaching the elbows and a neat cap to indicate their profession. It fit Aizen's frame tightly and Shinji wondered where Aizen got it from, considering he's nowhere near all the petite nurses in size. Either this was Aizen's secret hobby or there's a gorilla nurse somewhere missing her uniform - either way, Shinji didn't want to know or see more.</p><p>"Wh-Wh-Wha' in the hell are you wearing??!" Shinji burst out amidst a fit of coughs,"Are ye mental, Sousuke?"</p><p>"Ah, aren't you the one always trying to get me dressed up? Either way, this should do it. I assume there should be no complaints now?" Aizen spoke cooly, setting back into his seat, producing a medical chart from apparently thin air.</p><p>"NO??!!! ALL OF THE COMPLAINTS!!! THE FUCK, SOUSUKE??!!" too baffled for words, Shinji flailed, pointing at Aizen's unusual getup. </p><p>"Please stay in your bed, Hirako-taichou. And no sudden movements, your wounds might reopen from the strain. You require complete rest."</p><p>"WELL, WITH THE SHIT YE KEEP PULLIN' REST IS THE LAST THING I'M GONNA GET!"</p><p>After somehow subduing his lively patient with a well placed "nudge" around the wound on Shinji's ankle, Aizen returned to his seat and produced a small novel from the folds of his kimono. The cover read: "The Pulchritudinous Pansophy of Supraliminal Cogitation". Hirako stared at him with suspicion and scoffed at the pretentious title.</p><p>They remained quiet for a while, Aizen seemingly absorbed in his book, while Shinji couldn't take his eyes off the other, having trouble accepting the absurd reality in front of him. The medical cap nestled among Aizen's curly locks, the short sleeves revealing slender yet toned arms, fabric moving along with each turn of a page, and finally the very naked, very distracting crossed legs, all worked in tandem to confuse and distract Shinji's braincells. He kept looking down, at Aizen's lower body, uncovered from mid-thigh down to the edge of his socks, wondering if those kimonos have always been this short. A single question kept bothering him and finally, curiosity driven to the edge, Shinji decided to break the oppressive silence. </p><p>"...Ye shave yer legs, Sousuke?"</p><p>Aizen briefly looked up from his novel, raising his eyebrow at him before turning his attention back to the book.</p><p>"That's considered sexual harassment, Hirako-taicho."</p><p>Shinji looked at him in disbelief.</p><p>"I'M THE ONE WHO'S SEXUALLY HARASSED!!!" </p><p>"I'll take it you have a problem with the mandatory uniform?" Aizen tilted his head, resting it on his index finger as he shot the blond an inquisitive look.</p><p>Shinji gave Aizen another good, long look from top to bottom as if contemplating his answer. </p><p>"... Not really," he replied after a brief pause, averting his gaze.</p><p>However, the reprieve did not last as a knock at the door caught their attention.</p><p>"Um, Captain Hirako Shinji? May I enter? It's time to take your medicine," a gentle voice came from the hallway.</p><p>Shinji turned around to his lieutenant with a panicked expression, mouthing desperately for the other to hide, yet before he could physically do anything, Aizen smiled at him and turned towards the door:</p><p>"Yes, come in."</p><p>Shinji couldn't believe this crazy motherfucker. Was that his plan all along? To smear his name? Infamy as a pervert is one thing, but if rumours spread about him having some kind of kinky, intimate relationship with Aizen he wouldn't be able to live through it. And isn't Aizen sabotaging himself as well?</p><p>But it was too late. With the door wide open the petite nurse gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.</p><p>"Oh, my, I'm so sorry! This is quite... unexpected!" </p><p>That was it. Shinji's life was over. Trembling, he tried to gesture out an explanation since his mouth failed to form words and why was Aizen sitting there smiling like nothing's wrong?</p><p>"I didn't know you had a guest over, uh, Captain Hirako? I'm afraid it's not allowed to have visitors for someone in your condition...?"</p><p>Huh?</p><p>"I apologize. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aizen Sousuke and I am Hirako-taicho's lieutenant. I asked for special permission to watch over my captain as he recovers, since I've heard there was a high influx of patients as of late. I am aware that my request seemed unreasonable, but I was deemed proficient enough in healing kidou to be granted permission in assisting my captain. I am truly sorry for any trouble my selfish request might have caused," Aizen explained apologetically, approaching the nurse and bowing humbly.</p><p>"O-Oh? Oh, my, oh, no! No! No! It's no trouble at all, Aizen-fukutaicho, ah, especially since you've received clearance!!! W-we Squad Four are very thankful for your assistance in this busy time!! N-no need to humble yourself so!" the nurse fumbled her words, blushing heavily at the proximity of the other man. It's a scene Shinji had seen a million time. Basically all the recruits in his squad had gone through similar motions every spring since Aizen became lieutenant. </p><p>But it was too ordinary. Way too normal considering Aizen's getup. Was he using some kind of trick on that nurse? </p><p>"A-a-anyway, I won't be troubling you any longer! I'll just make sure Captain H-Hirako gets all of his medicine!!" she continued stammering as she approached Shinji's bed and took out some supplies from her pouch. Shinji regained himself, relaxing his body slightly after, objectively, one of the scariest moments in his life.</p><p>Yeah, haha, that's right, of course Aizen wouldn't dare soil his own reputation. He might screw over Shinji, but there was no way he wouldn't keep himself in the clear.</p><p>"Troubling us? Nonsense! Please, take as long as you need. If you don't mind me I shall be observing from the side. Thank you so much for your tireless work," Aizen continued to shower the already half-melting lady in pleasantries as Shinji scoffed at Aizen's charade. At the very least, to Shinji, Aizen trying to keep his cool, kind and gentle persona while wearing the skimpiest outfit Seiretei had to offer was nothing short of laughable.</p><p>He sighed, slumping back into bed, tired of Aizen's bullshit, but still keeping an eye on the other man.</p><p>"Captain Hirako? Are you feeling alright?" the nurse quickly responded to his apathy and Shinji returned a tired smile.</p><p>"Yeah, dun' worry, I'm jus' peachy. A little light-headed, das it."</p><p>He caught the slight upwards curve of Aizen's lips. Bastard. What's worse, despite now being the centre of the cute nurse's attention, Shinji could still not take off his eyes off of Aizen's form. He'd justify it by calling it "surveillance" - ensuring that his freak of a lieutenant wouldn't pull any tricks on him as the nurse prepares his arm for a shot.</p><p>He barely felt the light prickling of the needle as he stared Aizen right in his eyes, searching for something, some vulnerability, but despite the warmth of his apparent smile, his eyes were distant and cold. Shinji hated that about him. He'd play the role of the nice, sweet, quiet kid, then pull out some crazy thing like cosplaying as a nurse mid-day and shamelessly display it in front of an actual nurse, and yet Shinji was in no way closer to even pulling back the curtain of mystery that was Aizen Sousuke. He was as distant and unreadable as the darkest splotch of the cosmos and yet just as attractive. Shinji couldn't explain both the inherent primal fear of the unknown he felt when facing Aizen (when even freaks like Mayuri didn't phase him), and the attraction to that same unknown. As scary and uncertain it was, he'd still perk his ears at his every word, searching for their true meaning, as if one day the key to Aizen Sousuke would just slip through his lips.</p><p>Time had passed by almost too quickly when he noticed the nurse politely excusing herself, not before taking some extra time to wave to Aizen specifically. If only she could see what Shinji saw...</p><p>Listening to the sound of her footsteps fade out as she walked away, Shinji first made sure they're truly, fully alone before asking:</p><p>"So. Did you put some kinda' kidou to conceal ye lil' getup, Sousuke?"</p><p>"You thought I wouldn't take the appropriate precautions in a public space?" he arched his brow accusingly.</p><p>"Ah, well, after seeing ye actually put on a nurse outfit, I'll tell ye I don't kno' what to think anymore..." </p><p>He turned towards the window, blinded by the harsh light outside. The room slowly tinted bright red as the sun descended. Twilight would set in soon. </p><p>"It's getting late," Aizen noted, "Visiting hours are about to end, and I suppose I should be heading back. Permission or not, I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome," he stated, fixating his gaze towards Shinji before sighing and turning away. </p><p>Shinji looked at him with a puzzled expression. Already? After being a pain in the ass for the whole day, Aizen seemed to give up rather easily. Seeing him stand up and start packing up, Shinji's body acted on its own. </p><p>He found his fingers gripping the edge of one of Aizen's sleeves.</p><p>"Wait a minute. Aren't ye the nurse?" he tried, an uneasy smirk forming on his face.</p><p>"Oh," Aizen smirked back, "so you did consider me as one?" Despite his playful response, Aizen detached his arm from Shinji's grip. The blond 's expression darkened.</p><p>The lieutenant watched his demeanour change with a curious expression and the captain realized all of Aizen's attention was fully back onto him. He shuffled nervously, then suddenly jerked backwards after which he flopped back onto the bed with a sigh. </p><p>Aizen watched him in befuddlement.</p><p>"Nevermin'," Shinji shrugged, tone defeated, "Yeah, yeah, you go along or whatever. I'll jus' sit here bored outta' my mind n' stuff. In fact, good riddance, I prefer to be alone."</p><p>Aizen wouldn't buy his excuse of a lie either way, however, Shinji's incessant shuffling under the sheets caught his attention. It was as if his legs couldn't find a comfortable position. Realization hit him and Aizen smirked deviously.</p><p>"Could it be, captain... That you're hiding something?" </p><p>Shinji had no time to defend himself as Aizen's agile hand snatched away his blanket and revealed a very blatant tent under Shinji's Hospital gown. For some reason, Shinji looked just as surprised as Aizen.</p><p>"My, Hirako-taicho," he tutted, "how inappropriate. This is a hospital, after all."</p><p>Shinji nearly choked on his spit.</p><p>"Yer the one who put on a fuckin' nurse outfit and sat there showin' off yer damn legs, don't you dare act like this has nothing to do with ye!!!," he yelled everything out in one breath, somehow managing to avoid biting his tongue off in the process.</p><p>Aizen's grin grew more devious as he gently pushed him on the bed (the most nurse-like thing he'd done so far, Shinji noted), after which proceeded to climb onto it as well, leaving Shinji with his mouth agape as he felt Aizen make himself comfortable on top of him. The pleasant warmth of his thighs on his pelvis sent an electrifying shiver through Shinji's body, making him very aware of how long it's been since he'd done it last. When Aizen finally stopped shifting, giving Shinji a small semblance of a break, he leaned in, looking down onto his captain with a seductive expression: </p><p>"Visiting hours may be over, but I suppose I can take on an extra shift as your nurse, Hirako-taicho," he followed up with a slight grind on Shinji's erection, eliciting a groan from the older man, "After all, we need to take care of this" - he roughly palmed Shinji's cock - "swelling." </p><p>"Oh yea'?" Shinji's cocky smile was slightly undermined by his panting, "Ye sure ye got the expertise for this, Mr.Nurse?" </p><p>"Have I every failed your expectations before, Hirako-taicho?" Aizen's smug expression ticked him off.</p><p>Shinji had to admit, that as a both a soldier and a lieutenant, Aizen was impeccable. Suspiciously so. But that aside, Shinji doubted, even though he had the gall to cross-dress just to fuck with Shinji, that Aizen was anything but an overconfident virgin. He'd never seen him break his curfew and he was so painfully straight-laced Shinji doubted that side of him was an act. He also didn't want to brag, but he'd say he was pretty good in bed, at the very least better than Aizen through the sheer gap of experience alone.</p><p>"Alright, then why don't ye show me?" he grinned, jerking his hips up slightly to evoke a surprised moan from the other. He couldn't wait to watch Aizen make a fool of himself.</p><p>His lieutenant sighed, pushing away messy locks of hair as he removed his glasses and set them on the nightstand. </p><p>"Quite impatient, aren't we?" he accused, looking down on Shinji with a dazed expression, cheeks tinted with a slight blush.</p><p>Shinji wondered if he'd seen Aizen without his glasses on before. He feelt like he might have, in passing, but never this close up and never without Aizen looking clean and pristine, like the good boy he pretended to be. It was almost like looking at a stranger, however ridiculous that may have sounded considering how small of a physical change it was, but it sent a shiver down his spine. A strange mix of fear and excitement overtook him. Instinct dictated him to retreat, as if faced with a predator beyond his understanding, but all reason dissipated with one sultry smirk from the other. A display of genuine emotion. A crack in his mask, was all it took for Shinji to dive into his desire. </p><p>His hands trailed upwards from Aizen's thigh, to the firm underside of his ass - the light pressure causing it to bounce, eventually reaching the small of his back where they decided to settle. He gently pushed the other towards him, Aizen complying eagerly as they locked lips, finally, hungrily devouring each other's mouths. Shinji had always found Aizen's lips very attractive - the shape, the plumpness, the barely noticeable twitch of his upper lip as they curved into a smile - he found himself more often than not captured by the way they moved whenever Aizen spoke. Finally getting to taste them felt divine, almost inevitable, and he had to admit Aizen knew how to make the best use of them. </p><p>He pressed their bodies together, closer, allowing Aizen to grind his hips slowly over his own and hearing Aizen's quiet moans as they briefly parted drove Shinji crazy. While his hands were busy caressing the other's body (specifically Aizen's hips), the lieutenant decided to speed things up. Shinji felt the other's hand snake up under his hospital gown, tugging at the fabric of his fundoshi.</p><p>Shinji winced at having his erection exposed to the fresh coolness of the air, but Aizen didn't let it linger for too long as he left a trail of light kisses just above his pelvis, warming him up in hot stings of touch from where his soft lips went. Shinji could almost feel the heated breath reach his dick, but all of a sudden, Aizen sat up, fixating upon Shinji's torso. The lapels of the blond's gown had separated in the commotion, exposing layers of bandages, wrapped around what was undoubtedly a series of large wounds. Shinji watched Aizen's hands land gingerly onto his chest, uneasy to have his most vulnerable part within the reach of his lieutenant's fingertips. His breath hitched when he looked up into the other's expression. The man above him was quiet, a single soft sigh escaping his lips. For a moment his face seemed to contort into something almost apologetic, but before Shinji could even begin questioning the other, Aizen swiftly returned his attention to Shinji's (painfully) neglected member.  </p><p>Whatever residue of a thought Shinji had was washed away by a harsh stroke of Aizen's tongue over the length of his cock, bottom to top, after which he proceeded to suck off the tip. The blond was stunned into silence for a moment, impressed and baffled by the other's bold and apparently well-practiced opening act. He watched the steady bob of his lieutenant's head, occasionally catching a glimpse of his face when the other stopped to lick the side of his cock. Damn, Aizen's eyelashes were long, he noted. </p><p>The brunet then sat up slightly as Shinji watched the conspicuous trail of saliva connecting his cock to Aizen's lips droop down and his eyes caught a glimpse of something quite intriguing. They landed on the slight gap between the other's thighs, which were slightly parted and thanks to the short length of the kimono gave him a full view of Aizen's underwear. Silky, deep purple and most likely a thong, he noted. Normally, he'd take it as the perfect opportunity to tease him over it, but he decided against it for one - it framed his thighs very nicely and two - Aizen definitely took note of the slight rise in his erection as his eyes trailed downwards, so if anything, he had no leverage over his lieutenant. This time though, Shinji didn't really mind. </p><p>The brunet rose to his knees, lifting the edges of his kimono up. Shinji mindlessly observed him, satisfied to see that Aizen was just as into it as he was, judging by the other's length protruding through his skimpy underwear. When Aizen's hands disappeared to his back, Shinji's mouth slipped before his brain could catch up:</p><p>"What're ye doing, Sousuke?" his words were a bit slurred, his mind definitely elsewhere.</p><p>The lieutenant shot him an inquisitive look.</p><p>"What am I doing? Preparing to ride you, taicho," he replied flatly.</p><p>"Ah, oh, yeah, right," Shinji realized the stupidity of his question, but, he grumbled to himself, in his defence, one can't help it after having to question Aizen's every move all the damn time!</p><p>"Ah, could it be, taicho, that you are" - the brunet seemed to contemplate his words - "inexperienced?" </p><p>"Wha-Ack-?!" the blond stumbled on his words, "What the hell, no!!! I'm light-years ahead of ye little k-" his yelling was interrupted by a painful sting in his chest. He took a deep breath, aware that his outburst had put a strain on his wounds.</p><p>"Calm down, Hirako-taicho, I was just teasing you," Aizen said in a gentle tone (which was unusual for Shinji's ears) as he helped the other reposition himself back into a his bed, "You should still be resting, after all. I assumed it would be best for me to ride you as it puts the least strain on your wounds, but I suppose you went ahead and did it anyway," he sighed disappointedly.</p><p>"Hmph, well aren't ye caring and nice all o' a sudden," Shinji huffed, "Lemme guess, yer kind and sweet only as a part of ye nurse make-believe, aren't ye?"</p><p>"Oh," Aizen blinked in what seemed to be disbelief. He averted his gaze from Shinji, a sliver of dejection on his face. </p><p>"So this is what it looks like to you? I see," he closed his eyes briefly and, seemingly having regained his composure, resumed his motions.   </p><p>"Hey, what do ye mean by tha-" Shinji was cut off yet again by Aizen boldly positioning himself right above his dick, tip already touching the line of his inner thighs. </p><p>"W-wait, Sousuke, hol' up, don't we need to prepare or somethin', like, uh, there might be somethin' in the drawers or-" he trailed off as he saw Aizen's amused smirk.</p><p>In an instant the lieutenant lowered himself onto Shinji's length, shutting the other up. They both groaned as Aizen slowly made his descent and midway Shinji realized Aizen was pretty much as wet as he could get. He figured his devious lieutenant had this in mind from the very beginning. Frankly, he should've expected it. As much as he should've expected the inside of Aizen's ass feeling absolutely divine, on par with the rest of the presentation.</p><p>Steadying his breath when the other finally took him in fully, Shinji took his time to admire the view in front of him - Aizen Sousuke, just as breathless, seated on his cock, dolled up in a tight, short and very flattering nurse uniform. He grinned, suddenly moving, causing his lieutenant to let out a surprised yelp. Aizen quickly covered up his mouth, glaring daggers at the snickering man beneath him.</p><p>"Sorry, wasn't sure if ye were ready or not," he stroked his arm in a mock-apology.</p><p>"It's part of bedroom etiquette to ask first, Hirako-taicho," he huffed, still keeping his hand by his mouth in awareness of his captain's devious nature. </p><p>As predicted, Shinji didn't hesitate to move again, raising his hips in rapid motions, setting a demanding pace for his lieutenant. Aizen managed to keep up, one hand covering his mouth to stifle any noise - albeit a moan or two would still escape when Shinji hit a particularly pleasurable area. The captain however, was having a wonderful time, admiring the flushed expression that even Aizen was unable to mask. The motions were also be controlled by the strategic grip on each side of the brunet's hips, giving him little to do, but to hang on and grip Shinji's gown as the other did whatever he wanted with his body. Every jolt, every deep plunge into his ass was at his captain's mercy which made Shinji wonder why the fuck would Aizen even relinquish control in the first place. </p><p>During an especially nice thrust the lieutenant's eyes fluttered in pleasure, tears pooling at their sides and Shinji figured the only reason Aizen allowed him to have it his way is because he liked it. He grinned, relishing in the ego boost his assumption gave him, but his joy was short lived. A sudden shock of sharp pain took him by surprise, turning him into a trembling mess as a sweaty Aizen leaned over asking him if he was alright. Thankfully the wound did not reopen, but it served as a looming reminder that he shouldn't be pushing his luck any longer.</p><p>"Perhaps we should stop," suggested Aizen, however he paused when he saw that, somehow, Shinji's erection hadn't diminished, "Or maybe not. I have to say, I'm impressed by your virility, taicho."</p><p>"Yeah, it's gonna take more than that to take me down," he grinned through laboured breaths, "Dun' worry, Sousuke, I can still go."</p><p>"Is that so? I'm afraid I can't let you do so. From now on I'll be the only one moving, taicho. All you have to do is lay down and leave it all to me," his fake, sweet persona took over again, but this time its sarcastic undertones were impossible to miss. </p><p>Shinji snorted.</p><p>"Are ye sure ye can be satisfied on yer own, Sousuke?" he teased.</p><p>"I suppose I'll have to manage," he replied with a smile Shinji correctly took for a threat. </p><p>Aizen returned to his position, slowly speeding up his pace as he observed the man beneath him, making sure it doesn't affect his captain's wounds. Shinji wasn't sure why Aizen was so good to him all of a sudden, where there was no one around them to display his sham nice persona to when Shinji was sure Aizen'd throw him down a ditch and never look back if he had the chance. But the whole day, including the fact that they were mid-fuck at the moment, was already nothing short of a fever dream so he let it slide easily. Maybe there was more to Aizen that he simply refused to acknowledge. He slowly gave in to pleasure as Aizen reached a steady rhythm, his thoughts fading into the back of his head as ecstasy and exhaustion lulled him into drowsiness. </p><p>He watched Aizen's body lift up and slide down onto his cock, the rise and fall of it becoming almost hypnotic. Each time he felt his ass collide with his hipbones another wave of carnal delight hit him. </p><p>"Are you feeling sleepy, taicho?" Aizen asked, oddly enough, without mocking him. </p><p>Shinji's mind was too far gone into dreamland to conjure up a reply, yet he still felt his lips move on their own. </p><p>He caught a glimpse of Aizen's shocked face, wondering what it was that he told him.</p><p>"Are those your true feelings, Hirako-taicho? Or are you just taking pity on me?" </p><p>Shinji didn't really process what Aizen had said to him as he felt his own release nearing. Half-asleep, he tugged Aizen to stumble on top of him. The lieutenant struggled to free himself out of his captain's grip, but Shinji's hips jerked forwards one last time, driving Aizen over the edge, which in turn had his ass squeeze Shinji's dick for all it was worth. He gingerly kissed some part of Aizen (he did feel warm skin on his lips), before drifting away into dreamland, still embracing Aizen tightly as if to take him along. </p><p><br/>
Shinji's eyes opened to face the harsh light of the hospital's artificial lights. He winced as he adjusted to the brightness. He looked around to try and dissipate his post-nap confusion, but only found Aizen in the chair beside him, dressed as usual in his black shikakusho as he turned towards Hirako.</p><p>"Uh, Taicho? You're awake?" he asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly before putting his glasses back on. It seemed like Shinji's shuffling had awoken him from his own slumber.</p><p>"Sousuke... what's goin' on? Where's yer nurse uniform... haven't we been just, uh," he rubbed his head awkwardly as Aizen stared him with a puzzled look, "well, you know, on the bed..."</p><p>"I am... not sure what you're talking about," the lieutenant yawned, looking up at the mounted clock on the other side of the room, "What nurse uniform? Are you still dreaming, taicho?" he shot him a worried look, "Should I be concerned about what happens to me in your dreams?"</p><p>"Argh! Forget it!" Shinji snapped, rubbing the back of his head as a blush covered his cheeks. Was it all really only a dream?</p><p>He inspected the room. It was almost 10 PM, the sheets beneath him were neat and clean, there was no trace of any nurse outfit and his wounds felt much better than ever. There was no sign of anything that happened in his supposed dream. Did he finally lose his mind? </p><p>The look of disgust on Aizen's face convinced him that there's no way Aizen of all people would cross-dress and fuck him, but that would mean he had plenty of questions addressed to himself. He scoffed, thinking back on the hazy remnants of the "dream". The end of it had gotten hazier, but it was pretty darn realistic. Though, he'd never seen so many new sides of Aizen, not to mention their perplexing sincerity, all of which went against everything he knew about his two-faced lieutenant. Yeah, he nodded to himself, it must've been a fever dream caused by the medicine or his wounds or something. An Aizen with human emotions, an Aizen that displayed kindness to him - yep, definitely just a dream. </p><p>"Oh, it's gotten so late..." his journey into his psyche was interrupted by the brunet's remark, "Pardon me, taicho, but I must be taking my leave. They only allowed me to watch over you until nighttime. "</p><p>"Watch over me, my ass, ye were just as asleep as I was, weren'tcha?" he pointed out with a scoff.</p><p>"As long as you got your uninterrupted rest, Hirako-taicho, my job is done. So then, good night," he bowed politely, trademark faux smile in full bloom, before exiting the room.</p><p>Finally left alone, Shinji began examining his sexuality in a completely new light. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Passing through the hallways of the Fourth Squad's Medical Building, Aizen happened to bump into a nurse, whom he greeted politely. They stroke up a conversation, the fifth's lieutenant humbly apologizing for overstaying.</p><p>"Ah, no, no, once again, we are deeply grateful for your help, Aizen-fukutaicho," she mumbled, blushing slightly. As she looked up to the man before her, she fell quiet, looking closely to the other's neck.</p><p>"Um, is something the matter?"</p><p>"Ah, no, it's just. Tsk, I am deeply sorry, Aizen-fukutaicho, we only recently installed window screens, but some bugs still manage to sneak in and bite patients through the gaps in the walls..." The nurse sighed in annoyance, "Ah, but if you'd like I can offer you an ointment for the bug bite on your neck," she offered cheerily.</p><p>"Bug bite?" he instinctively covered the spot on the neck the nurse was staring at, "Oh my, I hadn't even noticed. It's alright, thank you for your concern, no need to trouble yourself over something so trivial."</p><p>After a short back and forth of polite "no, no, it's no trouble at all" and "thank you for your concern" the nurse relented, bidding Aizen farewell and scurrying off to wherever she was initially headed. Aizen's friendly smile dissipated in an instant as he turned around and headed to the nearest bathroom, examining the spot in the washroom mirror.</p><p>It really was there. His captain managed to sneak in a kiss mark during their union, but Aizen was mostly bitter at himself for missing it. He clenched his fist. It only proved how much he still lacked. He didn't have the time to fool around and especially make such dangerous mistakes. If his determination began to waver then... It almost felt pathetic, really, how far he was willing to go just to make that man look at him, notice him. He laughed bitterly. Well, he got what he wanted. He remembered Shinji's drowsy words, almost too quiet and too slurred to make out. Aizen cursed his own abilities that allowed him to so clearly understand them.</p><p>"You know, Sousuke? I might be in love with ye..."</p><p>The memory stung, but he couldn't help but grin. It would only strengthen his resolution. That only proved that Hirako Shinji, his feelings, none were necessary for his part. His part... the path only he had the power to walk on. Aizen watched his expression in the mirror - first it hardened, then reverted to his usual mask of confidence. </p><p>He used a concealing kido on the red spot marking his neck. It would stay for a while, until the swelling faded. He then headed towards his secret laboratory, taking advantage of the darkness concealing his escapade. </p><p>Two familiar faces greeted him. He smiled at them with the usual unreachable confidence that separated him from the rest of the world. Tousen briefed him on the latest research, commenting on the valuable data gathered from the hollow attack the day before. The screen displayed images of Shinji's fight with the mutant hollow while labeled containers of flesh were scattered around the table. Aizen looked up to the screen, watching the fight unfold in great detail as the images flashed to Shinji getting distracted by something and getting taken by surprise by the hollow behind him. </p><p>It was as inconspicuous as it could get, for any illusion by Kyouka Suigetsu would not be captured on film. He then watched his own figure flash onto the screen as it showed him pulverizing the hollow into thin air with pure spiritual pressure, before turning around towards his captain and acting out his role as "worried lieutenant" as the rest of the squad followed him. </p><p>Gin watched the scene unfold by his side. </p><p>"Say, Aizen-fukutaicho," he snickered, "Why didn't ye let the Captain kill the hollow and get hollowfied? Wouldn't that give us quite a useful specimen?"</p><p>Aizen glanced towards him, surprised by his perceptiveness.</p><p>"I'm afraid it's too early to test it out on a captain, my dear Gin. Besides, it would be rather troublesome to cover up the disappearance of a captain. And I'd rather our experiments stay a secret for just a while longer."</p><p>Gin hummed, seemingly unconvinced. Observing his dissatisfied reaction, Aizen looked back onto the screen and gave in to Gin's silent questioning.</p><p>"And personally..." he smiled, "I think it would be a shame if an amusing captain, such as Hirako-taicho, got broken too soon."</p><p>Finally getting the answer he wanted, Gin lips turned into a devious, snake like grin.</p><p>"Ah, so that's what it was all about. As usual, ye got quite the foul taste, Aizen-fukutaicho."</p><p>Aizen didn't reply, keeping his attention on the image of Hirako Shinji on screen, flickering amidst the darkness of the room. Indeed, quite the unfortunate man he was, that Hirako Shinji, to be chosen by Aizen. But it was alright, Aizen reassured himself. For his sacrifice could not measure up to the importance of his goal. All he had to do is never look back - not at Shinji, not at the false hope that his dazed confession gave him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>